Serana
Serana is the deuteragonist of Dawnguard, the first official expansion pack of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Serana is an ancient pure-blood vampire and the daughter of Lord Harkon, leader of the Volkihar vampires and the main antagonist of Dawnguard. She is voiced by Laura Bailey, who also voices Maka Albarn and Tokine Yukimura. Background Although her exact age is unknown, she's believed to be predating the Alessian Empire from the early first era. She is one of the few pure-blood Vampires known to exist. Pure-blood vampires are individuals who are granted vampirism directly from Molag Bal, the creator and patron deity of Vampires. The process is somewhat similar to the creation of the first vampire, Lamae Beolfag. Serana gained her vampirism through a ritual in which members of her family pledged themselves to Molag Bal. Females like Serana and her mother, Valerica, who survive the horrific ordeal are dubbed "Daughters of Coldharbour". Dawnguard When the Dragonborn is sent to investigate a strange activity occurring at Dimhollow Crypt, (s)he finds out that the vampires are looking for an artifact. After killing the vampires (s)he discovers a large coffin containing Serana as well as her Elder Scroll within. After setting her free from centuries-long hibernation and introducing herself to the Dragonborn, they get out of the crypt and set out to Castle Volkihar where Lord Harkon is waiting for her as well as her Elder Scroll which seems to be his primary concern. Lord Harkon offers his own vampirism to the Dragonborn as a reward for securing both his daughter and the Elder Scroll leaving him/her an option to either join him or remain loyal to the Dawnguard. Dawnguard Story Line Dragonborn refuses Harkon's offer and is banished from the castle. A few days later, Serana sets out to find the Dragonborn in Fort Dawnguard. Isran, the leader of the Dawnguard, is quite offended with Serana's presence in the Fort and only allows her in the Fort because of Dragonborn's company. Serana explains that her father is attempting to complete a prophecy called Tyranny of the Sun which might be harmful even for the vampires and that he needs three Elder Scrolls, a divine weapon called Auriel's Bow and the blood of a Daughter of Coldharbour, which is in fact Serana herself. She also states that they need to decipher the Elder Scroll she's carrying but only a Moth Priest can actually read it. Powers and Abilities Vampirism: Like with all humans this disease turned Serana into it a vampire given abilities beyond a regular person. Because of all the great powers given to her by this cursed disease Serana doesn't hate being a vampire to her it is not a disease or a curse. *'Super Hearing:' Serana's vampirism gives her sensitive hearing this allows her hearing to even pick up echolocation like a bat. *'Super Vision:' Serana's vampirism increases her vision but also makes her eyes more sensitive to sunlight. *'Super Smell': Serana's vampirism improves her sense of smell enabling her to smell anyone she can't see. But just like her vision the vampirism makes her nose sensitive to some smells. *'Super Senses:' Serana's vampirism enhances all of her senses her sense hearing, sense vision, sense smell, sense taste and sense touch. *'Healing Factor:' Serana's vampirism helps her heal any injuries father than a regular body heals. This enables her to come out of every battle unscathed. *'Immortality:' Serana's vampirism keeps from dying enabling her to survive every attack. *'Cryomancer:' Cryomancy gives Serana magical ability to freeze things. *'Undead:' Serana's vampirism turned her into a soulless being who is not apart of the living but also not apart of the dead. *'Vampiric Bite:' Serana's vampirism like all vampires gives her a venomous bite and saliva that turns others into a vampire. *'Vampiric Blood:' Just like all vampires Serana has the disease that changed her in flowing through her blood. It is passed on to someone else who drinks a vampires blood. *'Super Strength:' Serana's vampirism improves her strength making her and all other vampires stronger than a normal mortal. *'Super Speed:' Serana's vampirism helps her move quicker. *'Fangs and Claws:' Serana's vampirism caused a growth in her canine teeth and nails just like all vampires which gave her fangs and claws. *'Swordsmanship:' Before becoming a vampire Serana was taught at an early how to use a sword by her father and the Volkihar Clan. *'Knife/Dagger Skills:' Serana is skilled with a dagger and because she prefers sneaky more she chooses to use light armor and daggers. Weaknesses Serana's Family: While Serana likes being a vampire she doesn't like that the vampirism made her family's lust for power stronger. She is saddened by the thought of her parents not loving each other anymore she wants her family to be together again but if they can't she also wants her dead. *'Sunlight:' Serana's vampirism makes her skin and eyes more sensitive to sunlight which also drains her energy. *'Silver Allergy:' Serana's vampirism makes her undead which are super effected by silver weapons in the Elder Scroll series. *'Blood Craving:' Serana's vampirism makes her undead so she has no pulse and has to drink blood to keep her heart pumping. Undead have no pulse and no warm blood make her body cold. Quotes Characteristics and Personality She is enterprising and friendly, but also lonely due to her troubled childhood and her mother's self-exile, which is why she confides in the Dragonborn. She harbors a degree of resentment towards her mother, Valerica for locking her away for centuries and is angry that her feelings weren't taken into consideration. As a child she was close with her mother, but once her parents began to fight, she felt trapped between both. Her mother would often feed her negative opinions of her father and after a time Serana began to believe them. She was never very close with her father Harkon before her family were vampires, but once they became followers of Molag Bal, it only worsened as her parents became drunk with power and were always in conflict. Her father started to see her as a means to an end and would often state "Power takes precedence". Despite this she still admits to loving him as he is still her father. She feels trapped between the conflict that consumes her parents and sees herself as a pawn that they are using against each other. Deep down she wishes they were able to reconcile and become a family again, but realizes that it's not possible. When questioned about her vampirism, she can be defensive. She doesn't like to talk about the actual ceremony as it was degrading, but she doesn't seem to regret the power it has granted her, and rather sees it as a gift that she earned. The only regret she does seem to have is how it tore her family apart. The regret she has about vampirism tearing her family apart is the reason why she doesn't want another one. Serana does not wish to go through the same pain again. Spending most of her life growing up in a castle and the rest locked away in a tomb Serana doesn't like to stay in one place for to long. Serana wishes to travel see all the things she read about as a little girl and learn about the things that happened when she was sealed up. Serana didn't like listening to her parents argue and watching them fight as little girl which is what made her find comfort in reading and being alone. As she got older Serana hated the idea of her father trying to get his daughter on his side or her mother trying to her daughter on her side. Serana wanted to be independent have a will of her own she also wanted to think and do things for herself. After she meets the Dovahkiin, Serana finally got the courage to be strong enough to tell her family the truth. Navigation Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Elder Scrolls Heroes Category:Vampires Category:Arrogant Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Sidekicks Category:Anti Hero Category:Paranormal Category:Immortals Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Amazons Category:Honorable Category:Elderly Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Adventurers Category:Defectors Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Undead Category:Aristocrats Category:Wealthy Category:Loyal Category:Related to Villain Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Vikings Category:Damsels Category:Tragic Category:Victims Category:Predators Category:Genius Category:Successful